Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a lace or the like, and more particularly to a lace or the like which is furnished with reflectors.
As shown in FIG. 5, a reflectorized lace 50 of the prior art comprises an outer layer which is provided with a coating of glass granules 51. The glass granules 51 serve as reflectors. The prior art reflectorized lace 50 can be easily broken or shattered due to the brittleness of the coating 51. In addition, the coating 51 is naked and can be easily stripped off by friction.
As shown in FIG. 6, the prior art reflectorized lace 50 is improved by adding to it a protective covering 52 which is transparent and is made of a plastic material. The luster condition of the protective covering 52 is bound to undermine the reflecting effect of the glass granules 51.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a reflectorized lace which is free of the shortcomings of the prior art reflectorized laces described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a reflectorized lace or the like, which comprises an inner layer, an outer layer, and a protective layer. The inner layer is encased by the outer layer which is reflectorized. The outer layer is shielded by the protective layer of a loosely woven material. The protective layer is provided with a number of openings to allow passage of light rays.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of two preferred embodiments of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.